Undercover Memories
by Lisbon94
Summary: One of the team has to go undercover in a Rock Band. Potentially opening new wounds and reliving old memories. I know I SUCK at summeries but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this idea randomly came to me...and I had to put it in a fic. I know it is probably a little OOC but I dunno. It's probably crap but I just couldn't resist doing this. So please tell me what you think. Good or bad. It is always appreciated!**

**This is dedicated to Lynne (Jisbon-sessed) cause your fic Glee:Mentalist Style...is like inspiration for this one. And also Lynne...thankyou so much for everything...love ya! Oh and Tinky winky says Hi and Red John is STILL SO gay... :D **

**Thanks :) :) **

The case they were working on was somewhat interesting. The body of the lead singer for a very famous tribute band was found discarded in the dumpsters, behind the club in which he had performed last. So far the investigation was not going well, the team learned that getting information out of a band was just as hard as circus folk, they were very secretive. In order to get information from the band, you had to be in the band. And this band just happened to be looking for a new lead singer.

Lisbon exited her office and went to stand in the middle of the bullpen.

"Listen people...we need to conduct an undercover operation. I know it's extreme but it's all we can do. As you know, questioning the band is not even worth it, they're too secretive, too private. We need to become one of them. I need one of you guys to go undercover"

His interest peaked Jane came over to stand with the group.

"I need one of you to become part of the band."

Cho butted in. He patted Rigsby on the shoulder. "Come on man, I saw the pictures, go for it."

"Pictures?" everyone diverted their interests onto Rigsby.

"Put it this way...young Rigsby wanted to be a rockstar."

"I...that was years ago...I grew up. And No way man. I did it last time...and that was a bad one. Do you have any idea how hard and disturbing it is to look like me and take residence in a gay bar. Never again people"

"Wow big-headed much...anyway...It can't be just anyone of you...I need somebody who can sing."

Rigsby and Cho smiled and looked relieved. Jane however looked ecstatic.

"Oh...me I can...I'll do it. I can perform...I used to do it for a living!"

"Yes Jane but can you actually sing?"

"Yes...believe it or not before I became a "psychic" I used to..."

"Save it Jane...so will you do it...will you go undercover"

"I would love to"

"Okay then, today at 2, the local theatre...you know the one...auditions."

"Are you gonna come with?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Fine"

Despite her reluctance to go, by the time the clock had come around the 1:30 she was quite excited. Jane auditioning to be in a rock band...that was the up-side.

Lisbon entered the bullpen "Guys have you seen Jane, we gotta go."

"No sorry boss he's been out since lunch"

"Damn it...we have to leave." She pulled out her cell phone but right on cue, Jane walked into the area carrying several shopping bags.

"You've been shopping?"

"Well, I had to get some clothes for us..."

"Us?"

"Yes us...you're coming to the auditions with me, don't you think you will be recognised, they have already met you. If we're gonna do this, we have to do this right. You should know this stuff Lisbon ...you're a senior agent. You, my dear, will be posing as my girlfriend...cliché I know but, what are the other options?

"Well...I.."

"Exactly, there are none, so go change in your office and I'll be waiting."

She grabbed the bags he offered and stomped off to the privacy of her office. How had she got herself into this, going undercover, posing as Jane's girlfriend! The clothes he had given her were thankfully normal. A long, black coat, it was fitted she noticed, typical, there was also a pair of big black sunglasses. The last thing she pulled out was a wig.

She opened the door to her office and poked her head out. "Jane get in here now."

She noticed he had also changes. Instead of his usual 3 piece suit...he look relatively relaxed in his blue jeans and casual blue shirt.

"A wig? Seriously, you expect me to wear a wig?"

"Do you want them to recognise you? Besides, it isn't bad, not a drastic change, just lighter and wavier. Oh come on Lisbon, we both know they will recognise you in a heartbeat if you don't wear it, you. I also got you these for when you can't wear the sunglasses." He handed her some normal glasses, the sort a secretary would wear.

"It's normal glass in them so your vision will be normal" she reluctantly put them into her pocket.

"We have to go."

There was a deathly silence in the car as Lisbon gripped the steering wheel looking straight ahead.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes...I'm wearing a stupid wig and glasses for you...I look like your secretary. God damn you Jane...you had better be good. If you don't get in...put it this way...it's out last chance at closing this case.

"don't worry Lisbon. I'll get in...I can sing...I can prove it to you if you would like."

"Cocky aren't we. Save your voice Jane."

"No I just know I'm good...if you had listened to my story earlier you would know why."

"Well we are here now" she said pulling into the car park. "So you can tell me later...god this wig is itchy. I will hit you for this if you don't get in."

They made their way inside and thankfully they found the waiting area easily enough. Surprisingly, there was hardly a queue for the auditions and they only had to wait for 15 minutes until the "NEXT" was Jane. Lisbon followed him inside the room and sat on the end of the front row as Jane climbed up onto the stage.

"Alright, Patrick Jane..."He said looking at the sheet in front of him. "You have 3 minutes; preferably just sing the first two verses and choruses of your chosen song. When you're ready..."

As the music started, Lisbon recognised the song to be a westlife song, another one of her favorites. She watched as Jane prepared to sing.

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

In the 2 second gap before the chorus, Jane looked over to where Lisbon was sitting to check if she was watching. He smiled to himself as she tried to hide her shocked expression. She gave him a quick smile as he winked at her. She continued to watch him as he sang. There was something there. His pretence of happiness seemed to disappear as he continued to sing.

Im already there  
Take a look around  
Im the sunshine in your hair  
Im the shadow on the ground  
Im the whisper in the wind  
Im your imaginary friend  
And I know Im in your prayers  
Oh Im already there

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But Ill be with you wherever you are

Im already there  
Take a look around  
Im the sunshine in your hair  
Im the shadow on the ground  
Im the whisper in the wind  
And Ill be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh Im already there

He signalled to the man behind the curtain to stop the music. "Thankyou"

"Thank you Mr Jane, if you will please wait outside with everybody else and you will be informed within the hour."

Lisbon stood up and the two walked out into the waiting area once more. They sat down in silence. Lisbon had seem something in there, she had seem what looked like grief...a look she had seen before. A look she had seen in her own brothers when they had been forced to remember things. Just memories. She didn't know whether to pursue the issue or whether to leave it. She glanced at him again. He was staring into space, simply staring his mouth twitching at the edges as if trying to decide whether to smile or frown

"You okay?"

"What Oh umm yeahh..I'm fine..."

"You sure...there's no use lying to me. I'm not totally useless at reading people you know"

"I'm fine Lisbon." There was silence. "Okay Your right...I'm not. That song...it's just...it's important to me...it was my daughters favourite song. I used to sing it to her every night before she went to sleep. She wouldn't sleep if I didn't...If I was away, I had to sing it down the phone. It just brings back memories you know."

Lisbon placed her hand above his. "I can't say I know exactly how you feel but I can say that I know your strong. You're a good man Jane. You little girl was lucky to have you as a father."

He simply smiled a squeezed her hand.

**Okay so I intended this to be a one-shot but if there is anyone that would like me to continue I would be happy to so please tell me :D **

**Please R&R to tell me what you think...It is much appreciated :) **

**Lauren **** xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay So this was intended to be a one-shot but I got a good amount of reviews (for me anyway) for the first chapter and everybody wanted another chapter...so here it is. I'm sorry it took me ages to get up. I have no excuse!

Thankyou SO SO Much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Jisbon-sessed, TheDarksideAlwaysHasCookies, All-Things-Kinky, theresa366, lisbon69, BFangz, Sarcasm-the lowest form of wit, Simonisthesutestmentalist, TeresaJane, StelthXHuntress, funnygirl0o0Broadwaybaby. You're reviews were fantastic and made my day. To you and everyone who put me on alert/favorites...I hope you like the next chapter.

xoxoxoxoxo

Previously: Lisbon placed her hand above his. "I can't say I know exactly how you feel but I can say that I know you aree strong. You're a good man Jane. You're little girl was lucky to have you as a father." He simply smiled and squeezed her hand.

xoxoxoxoxo

He pulled his hand away from hers and looked up along with most people in the room when they heard the managers attempt to get everybodies attention.

"We Have heard everybody...good...and Bad I have to admit and we are pleased to say that we have manged to narrow it down to 4 people so far. We will call out those 4 names and the rest of you I am sorry will have to leave. The 4 of you that are left behind we will try and make a decision as soon as we can."

Jane turned to Lisbon "What happens if we aren't successful?"

"Then we will have to figure out some other way of going undercover. Like stage crew or hair and make up staff. We'll figure it out."

"Right...listen up people. We have our 4. Okay so everybody except for Dave Ryan, Reed Coye, Patrick Jane and Paul Gayle go home. The final 4 feel free to go up to the bar...have a drink...we will call you down when we have a decision."

They sat for a while waiting for the room to clear. "One step closer..."

"Yeah...God Can I just say Jane...you had to pick out the wirst wig you could find...it's as itchy as hell!"

"Well I always hear woman talking about suffering to be beautiful."

"And this wig is making me suffer and makes me look worse."

"I think it's affecting you're head...but that colour really suits you. I do prefer youre dark hair though but don't worry you won't need to keep it on for too much longer. So...Bar?"

"Sure...why not."

They ordered drinks and made their way towards a small table in the corner of the room.

"So Jane...you had a story to tell me."  
"I did?"

"Yes. You were going to tell me about you're singing career before you became a TV Psychic."

"Oh right Yeah. So you want to know now...you had no interest earlier."

"Earlier No. But that was when you were getting on my nerves and proceeded to stick a stupid wig and huge sunglasses on me."

"I was only looking out for the fact that we would have been undercover and if I hadn't stuck a wig and sunglasses on you...you would have blown our cover straight away."

"Just tell me."

"Okay...so I may have hyped it up a bit...I never thought you would actually ask. Before I became a psychic I used to sing in several bars and I was good. Everyone liked me. There was this one time I was asked by a talent scout to come down to some studio for an audition but I turned it down."

"Why?"

"Because My "fake" professial TV career had just taken off...I figured at the time it was better for business...for me and my family. Though not long after that I was obviously proven wrong." He mumbled the last part to himself and focused on his drink instead.

"You have to stop blaming yourself Jane...none of what happened was you're fault. Yes you talked about Him on TV but you have no idea that he wouldn't have done what he did anyway. There is no way to tell that...it isn't you're fault."

"I know...but..."

"No buts Jane...hey you know what I wanted to be when I was younger...I wanted to be a princess like I guess every other little girl...and guess what...it didn't happen. But now look at me. I have a great job and great friends. Things turned out great and It wasn't what I wanted to be. Look at it like That Jane."

"You're right Lisbon. Thanks."

xoxoxoxoxo

Okay...So I gonna ask people to tell me in a review or PM whether you actually want Jane to get the Role and they can go undercover from there or would you guys prefer if the went undercover some other way? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed this and Thanks so much for reading! It's been ages since I updated so I hope everyone who reviewed last time and those who read chapter 1 are still with me! Thanks! xx 


End file.
